


Crutch

by romajstorovic



Series: Star Wars Whump [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Medical Trauma, Shock, Whump, shock is one hell of a drug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romajstorovic/pseuds/romajstorovic
Summary: prompt: “going into shock”.“You really should wear more armour, ” comes the voice of his beloved. And he’s right, Obi-Wan decides, because if he was wearing more armour he wouldn’t have to deal with the inconvenience of his leg being shot off.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Star Wars Whump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206851
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Crutch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: vomiting, repeated mentions of a character losing a limb, repeated descriptions of the aforementioned severed limb, character going into hypovolemic shock

“ _You really should wear more armour,_ ” comes the voice of his beloved. And he’s right, Obi-Wan decides, because if he was wearing more armour he wouldn’t have to deal with the inconvenience of his leg being shot off.

It’s not even his whole leg, in his defence. It’s his foot and a bit of his shin - enough to cause some rather impressive blood loss, but not enough to damage something important, like his femoral artery. They should still be able to save his knee if they get him to a medic, he notes clinically.

Then the dizziness hits him, bringing a wave of headache. He sits down in the middle of the battlefield, next to the remains of a house, and stares at the place where his foot is  _ meant _ to be. Then he looks at the place his foot  _ actually _ is, some ten or fifteen feet (he laughs) away. And there’s a rather impressive pool of blood under his thigh - and it’s growing steadily by the second.

He should probably do something about that.

Obi-Wan is really,  _ really _ dizzy.

He pulls part of his robes off and ties it around his leg in what is probably the worst tourniquet in the history of tourniquets, but it helps slow the bleeding somewhat and that’s what he’s after right now. He can’t find a stick, so he uses his lightsaber. Briefly he wonders if he should use it to cauterise the wound, but he knows fuck all about how legs work so he thinks it’s better not to.

What if they could still reattach his leg? Obi-Wan starts planning a way to reach his foot, but remembers that most of his leg got vaporised in the blast. He’s gonna need a prosthetic. He and Anakin will have something else to bond over! He laughs, leaning backwards against the wall that’s just far enough away to be uncomfortable.

While he was staring at his missing foot, the fighting had stopped. He hadn’t even noticed, too preoccupied with his sudden loss of a limb ( _Is this how Anakin felt, losing his hand to Dooku like that? Obi-Wan really should have been more sympatheti_ c), and he only realises when there’s a panicked shout for a medic.

_Cody_ , his brain supplies. Cody is calling for a medic. Is he hurt? Obi-Wan should go check, he needs to make sure his beloved is okay. He starts dragging himself up the wall to try and get to a standing position, panting hard, and he gets about halfway before the dizziness hits him so hard he nearly falls over. He takes a deep breath, shaking arms trying and failing to hold him up, and the one thing he knows with absolute certainty is that he has to get to Cody.

He can’t fail him, not now and not  _ ever _ .

Obi-Wan feels feverish. He can feel himself sweating; his palms are clammy and he can barely hold on. His heart is going too fast for him - it’s fast enough that he can feel it in his chest and in his head, and the noise of it almost drowns out the noise of the clones scouring the battlefield.

“Cody,” he says, reminding himself of his priority - or he tries to, anyway. What he actually says is more of a strangled choke, and then he promptly falls over forwards and vomits.

There are hands on his shoulders, steadying him and checking him over. Obi-Wan looks up to see who the hands belong to (and if, unlike his foot, they’re attached to someone). They are! Oh, isn’t that nice?

Cody screams again for a medic, and then he’s hastily checking Obi-Wan’s tourniquet. Obi-Wan starts to reassure Cody that he’s fine, really, it’s just a flesh wound, then he realised that it’s  Cody .

“Are you hurt?” He asks, changing his sentence mid-word. “I heard someone calling for a medic and I got worried you were hit and -“

“ _Ob’ika_ ,” Cody says firmly. There’s a wild, panicked look in his eyes, but his voice is strong and steady, like the grip holding the Jedi upright. “The medic is for  _ you _ . You’ve lost your leg.”

“No I... No I haven’t,” Obi-Wan protests, struggling with his speech. “Is right there, look.” And he gestures vaguely at the direction of his severed foot. “See? Found it.”

Cody just sighs and finishes sorting out the tourniquet. It’s much tighter now than Obi-Wan’s shaking hands could manage, and he starts to complain. Cody shushes him, and starts checking for other wounds. There’s nothing really out of the ordinary - a few scrapes, some bruises, some skin missing from his hands where he’d tried to drag himself up the wall - not that Cody can tell, because his hands are covered with blood from his leg.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan says. “Cod’ika. Cody. _Cody_.”

“Yes?” The long-suffering Commander replies.

“Will you still love me if I only have one leg?”

“Of course,” Cody says, far too loudly. Everything’s very loud all of a sudden, and Obi-Wan doesn’t like it. “I’ll always love you.”

“Even... even if I have to become a pirate?”

“...what the fuck,” says one of the other clones, who Cody quickly thumps.

“ _He’s in shock_ ,” Cody hisses. “ _Fuck off_.” The he turns back to Obi-Wan. “Even if you’re a pirate.”

“Oh, good,” Obi-Wan says, feeling distinctly pleased with himself. “I’m gonna... I’m gonna be the sexiest fucking pirate. I’m gonna pirate so good.” The clone from before laughs, a bit too high-pitched and worried to be genuinely joyous.

Cody starts shouting orders again, and it’s far too much noise for Obi-Wan’s shock-addled brain. He shushes his Commander, placing a hand over the man’s mouth, and Cody recoils at the touch of blood. “Too loud,” Obi-Wan says, then collapses into his beloved’s arms and gently passes out.


End file.
